Slayers! Betrayal Of A Mistress!
by TechouNoKanji
Summary: Someone is out to kill Xellos but who and why? It's up to Filia to help him but will sweet memories of the past be enough to save both of them from a dreaded future? You won't believe who it is! Xel/Fi Complete!
1. Chapter 1

*This is part of my Slayers: Lord Of Moonshield fanfic series. You might want to check out the first story in my profile before heading on to this one.*

Thousands of years ago A little dragon girl was chasing a butterfly. A pink dress and cloak she wore. She was playing outside the shrine, something her masters didn't like. But she was curious about the world outside her home so she decided to sneak out. She tripped and accidentally pushed a boy over.

The boy had purple hair long enough so the ends could touch his shoulder a little. He was wearing a long sleeve cream color shirt and dark grey pants. He got up and looked angry at the dragon girl.

"Who are you dragon?" The boy sneered walking up to her.

"How'd you know I was a dragon?" The girl asked

"Your tail is sticking out." The boy grinned pointing to the back of her

She looked and indeed it was sticking out. "Ahh!" She screamed and curled her tail.

The boy laughed.

"Hey not funny!" The girl said. She tried to jump on him but all of a sudden he disappeared before she could grab him. Then he reappeared behind her.

"You're a monster!" Said the girl in shocked.

"Yes, I am" The boy smiled

"How did you do that trick?" The girl asked

"It's not a trick" Said the boy "It's a teleportation move that will help me in battle and survival. At least that's what my master says"

"My masters are going to kill me" Said the girl "for being away from home."  
"What can you do?" The boy said with a grin

"Just watch me" the girl said and she opened her mouth and let out a beam of light that shot out and hit a rock.

"Wow that's effective" Said the boy

All of a sudden a large wild dragon came up and attacked both of them. They ran off but the dragon snapped its teeth at them. The girl tripped and fell. The boy looked over. He teleported to her, picked her up and flew off. The girl looked up and smiled shyly. Suddenly the dragon tripped him with its tail and both tumbled over. The dragon the tried to grab the boy but the girl stepped in front of him.

"Leave him alone!" She screamed and a white beam burst out from her mouth and hit the dragon on the head. The dragon flew off in pain. The girl ran to the boy.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly

"I think so" He got up. "Ow!" The hand was scratched up.

"Here let me take a look at that." The girl asked "It doesn't look bad. Maybe I can find some water and bandage it up."

"A monster doesn't need anyone" the boy replied " I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can." The girl said not really believing him

She had bandage it up.  
"There now" she said The boy cringed alittle. "Does it sting that bad?"

"No its just…" the boy began "us monsters feed off negative energy. You were being alittle too positive so it kinda wares me down alittle bit"

"Oh…I'm sorry" Said the girl.

"Its not your fault" said the boy "I really wish it didn't."

"Thanks for saving me" said the girl "You were really brave."

"Thanks" The boy blushed "You were pretty brave too! My name is Xellos"

"I'm Filia" Said the girl

"Nice to meet you" Xellos said

"Why don't we play some where?" Filia said "Can't catch me!"

They ran and played most of the day.

They stopped to rest in a grassy area. Filia laid in the warm sun. Xellos watched her from a shady place under a tree then he saw a beautiful blue flower. It sparkled in the sunlight

"One day I'll be a priestess of the Fire Dragon King" Filia said

"Then you might need a talisman to help with your powers" Said Xellos as he placed the blue flower in the center of her cloak. The blue flower matched Filia's glistening blue eyes.

"It's kinda weird when you said that" Xellos replied "I'm going to be a powerful priest and general of monsters. The most powerful of them all!" Xellos stuck his head up proudly.

"Well a powerful priest needs a staff" Filia said as she picked up a good strong stick and then she found a dark red stone and placed it in between the two branches of the stick. She handed it to Xellos. "There now."

They laughed then Xellos was whacked hard in the face by a large tail! He fell to the ground.

"Xellos!" Filia ran to him. She placed her hand where he was hit. He opened his eyes. They were cold and dark. Filia looked scared. Never did she saw eyes that were so dark and almost demonic before and never would she suspected by a boy who seem so kind and gentle. The she looked at to the one's who hurt him and caused his demonic eyes to show. It was her own masters!

"Get you filthy beast!" Said one dragon

"Stop it! He didn't harm anyone!" Filia cried standing in front of him. He looked up her.

"Filia how dare you!?" Said her master "Monsters are our enemies!"

"But he saved my life" Filia pleaded "A wild dragon attacked us and…"

"He probably did it to get you on his side!" Said her master

"Please at least let him live!" Filia cried and ran to her master. "Please just don't hurt him anymore!"

"Filia…." Xellos whispered looking really concerned and looked up at her master.

"Very well then" Her master then took her hand and turn to Xellos. "Be gone and don't you dare ever return" The he walked off holding on to Filia's hand.

Filia turned "Bye…" she whispered

"Bye…" Xellos said walking off the other way. He turned and tilted his head down. Not looking back.

If only they had let them be friends…

***Author's Notes***

* I dunno if they would have really met each other earlier. I just thought this was a cute idea.

* This story might be a tiny bit farfetched but ya eather go along with it or you don't. It's up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

*Yeah the story of Xellos and Filia as kids is kinda farfetched and some what illogical but its a fanfiction so logic really doesn't exist. Plus this kinda ties them as well as the plot together. Besides I think it's a cute idea to have them meet as children. They're about the same age. Maybe Xellos is slightly older but if a dragon can start out as a young one why not Xellos? Everything does start out small.

*This chapter tells some of my opinions about Xellos and Filia through the thoughts of our favorite purple hair demon and why I strongly believe this couple works out. In the next Chapter we'll see it from Filia's point of view too well at least alittle bit.

Thousands of years later…

"Xellos! What are you doing here!?" Filia yelled angrily

"Oh I was checking up to see how things were doing." Xellos said with his usual cheered up smile.

"Why so you can pester me?" Filia replied as she got baby Val into a basket.

"Where are you going?" Xellos asked

"If you must know" Said Filia "I'm going to relax some where in the park"

"Mind if I tag along?" Xellos asked

"Do what you wish" Filia replied "Just don't bug us too much"

"Oh now why would I do that?" Xellos smirked

****  
Xellos watched from the top of a tree. He was thinking what his master suggested he should do and kill Filia but Xellos refused. He just couldn't do such a thing. Not to her at least. Despite they feud many times, they kinda cared about one another. Deep down they did. For they sorta remember their actual first meeting when they were children. He sighed. Though he was loyal to his mistress, he sometimes wished he would leave her for the sake of his freedom. He didn't like some of the tasks he was set out to do sometimes. Like that one time when he was offered to kill Lina if Val Gaav joined the monster race.

Xellos sighed as he continued to watch Filia who was sleeping in the warm grass. It reminded him of when they were in that grass area when they were little. Then he saw a blue flower. It was the same flower that he put on Filia's cloak so long ago. He took the flower and teleported to where she was. He placed it in the center of the bow on her cloak. He also wanted to put a harmless little garter snake to scare Filia when she woke up but he'd thought it be cruel for the snake to be put through what Filia would do and what would Filia do to him if she ever found out. Plus there weren't any snakes around to begin with.

"Oh how dull" Xellos thought to himself.

He remember the few times he had actually gotten along with Filia, even teaming up with her to save the world. It actually wasn't so bad. Did he actually thought that? Well if he did find it amusing. Saving the world with a golden dragon. Something that's been supposedly his enemy for thousands of years.

Nowadays he just came by when he had nothing better to do and pester her alittle bit but a few times he would gladly carry on a conversation if there was something to talk about. But he grew worry about his mistress. He wondered if she would kill Filia herself. Of course knowing his mistress she probably have some servant do it for her. She wasn't the type of monster that would do things on her own unless she really had to. That was partly the reason why Xellos decided to stick around sometimes. Just in case that happen. Barely anyone could stood up to his power, except a few.

He looked at Val. He remembered that his mistress wanted Val dead once if he didn't join the monster race. Looking at Val now it was hard to believe that he was once a threat to the world. Val now was a sweet innocent toddler. Xellos wondered would if his mistress would want him to kill Val before he grew up.

"No" Xellos murmured under his breath.

Val wasn't a threat anymore and even though himself was a monster, Xellos would hate to hurt a little child. Yes he was a monster but he felt he needed some all he wanted to see himself as "not that bad". He guess he hung around Lina and the others long enough for him to want such a reputation.

He couldn't help but think they might have soften his heart during those times of being around them. Lina saved his life a few times even from Gaav. Gourry got real mad when Val Gaav hurt him. Filia even ran to him when he got hurt for no reason and he wondered why. She even held him close when he was hurt. She could have just left him to die and she didn't flinched nor refused when Lina told her to get him to safety.

Though wondered about his own actions. Like saving Lina and the others a couple times. Saving an annoying little girl name Martina. Why'd he'd decide to help Martina, he'd never know. Guess he wanted to be entertained by Martina and Lina's bickering. Martina was alot worse then Filia. Filia was kind enough to help him when he was injured even though she knew he was a monster. Martina ran off screaming when she found out he was a monster. Plus Martina being obsessed with was kinda if not real scary to him. Him being pummeled by Filia's Mace was much more pleasent.

Another thing he wondered is why he'd save Filia from the rocks that nearly fell on her. He could have just kill Val Gaav right there and have Filia be crushed by the rocks. Killing two birds with one stone. And why did he decided to spare her when the Great Elder of the Fire Dragon King refused and didn't seem to care about Filia. He smirked. It seemed like he was even a mystery to himself.

He put his hand on Val's forehead and smiled. He kinda grew attached to the little guy and then he teleported before Val and Filia woke up. Filia looked at her bow as she notice the little blue flower that was left there.

****  
Xellos was just sitting out in the sun. Bored as usual. There wasn't much that he needed to do. It was kind of nice having some freedom. All of a sudden something struck his shoulder. He screamed in pain and looked up. A dark figure in a cloak appeared.

"Who are you?!" Xellos yelled out to it.

"Some one trying to kill you of course!" The figure called out.

Xellos teleported up to him "Well I can see that but why? Do you even know who you are dealing with?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Said the figure who struck Xellos hard where he was hurt. Xellos fell to the ground.

"You're not even a challenge" the figure said.

Xellos teleported himself into a grassy field near Filia's Vase Shop. Filia came out cause she sensed something wrong and spotted Xellos holding his wounded shoulder.

"Xellos!" Filia ran to him. "What happen?"

"Another monster…" Xellos cringed "A very strong monster is here…He attacked me…Filia better keep a look out…he might come after you too…" He collapsed and passed out.

"No…" Filia said as helped Xellos. "Quick Jiras get some water"

****

**Author's Notes**

*What Xellos said. A couple times in the series Xellos says he's "Not as bad". I believe so. I mean he is still a demon and there for he's not a angel. Xellos would have to go against Filia if needed to for the sake of the monster race. Particularly if it had to do with Ruby Eyes and if Filia needed to get in the way for some odd reason. But other then that. I don't think he would hurt her. He refused to do so when he took her hostage and saved her life and help her in some situations.

* But I believe he only act's nasty under his master's orders. He even said so himself that the reason why he hit Lina and took the dark star weapon was cause he was following orders. What would happen if he decided not to obey the orders of some one FAR MORE POWERFUL THEN HIM? Alittle more on this theory in the next Chapter so stick around and find out what's going to happen to our sweet Filia and sly demon Xellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

* Xellos is hurt pretty bad and awww Filia's taking care of him!

*In this Chapter we see alittle bit through Filia's eyes and her feelings.

* * *

Xellos laid in bed. His injuries were pretty bad. Filia was very surprised that some one was able to do this amount of damage to him. Even though she had attacked him, she knew it wouldn't really do anything to him. But she had to let her anger out some how or another and he would be the perfect target cause he was the one that pestered her almost every day.

It was a daily routine. Xellos would pop out of no where and say something that would offend her. She'd get mad and chase him around. Sometimes she would chase him around in dragon form only if he made her really really mad and only if she could get him to go outside. She wonder why she let him get her so riled up. Why'd she care what a pesky little demon thought of her? But it very strange way she kinda like him around and he wasn't always bad. At time's he would just stop by for tea and they would carry out a nice conversation. He would be quiet when Val was a sleep despite Jillas making noise.

Filia looked at the flower she found on her bow. She knew it was from him. It was the exact kind that Xellos gave her so long ago. "He's kinda a gentleman." Filia thought. "Well sometimes he is. Just wished he'd show it more" She laid her hand on the right side of his face as if to thank him for being kind. He cringed in his sleep due to the pain of his wounds. He slowly awakened.

"Never thought you'd help me" Xellos said

"Shh" Filia said putting a finger to his lips. "Now's not the time to be alittle pain and I've helped out many times" She gave a know it all look.

"That's true" He laughed but sighed at the pain of his shoulder. Then he notice a black medallion around his neck "What's this thing?"

"It's a black medallion that has a spell on it" Filia explained "The spell that's on it is suppose to make the person wearing feel negative energies. I'd figure since you're a monster it would help you heal alittle bit better"

"That's a clever little trick" Xellos smirked "But why you waste time doing such a thing on a monster like me?"

"Well…" Filia blushed "Well you did help me a lot in the past…so"

"So you were returning the favor?" Xellos replied

"No that's not it…." Filia said continuing to blush "Even though we argue with each other…I have to admit we do tolerate each other and help each other…What I'm trying to say we're kinda friends aren't we?"

"Well…I guess" Xellos replied "I mean you do know that I just act on command of Beast Master. So its nothing really personal. I can't disobey her. It's like Lina with her sister…"

"Yeah that's true!" Filia laughed remembering how afraid Lina was of her sister.

"If I disobey my mistress she'd…" Xellos paused

"Kill you wouldn't she?…" Filia answered

Xellos nodded " She gave me life…She can easily take it away…" Xellos sighed

"I'm sorry…" Filia said

"It's not your fault" Xellos reassured "That's just the way things are…I'm really not that bad or at least I try not to be. It's bad enough that me even mentioning that I'm a monster makes those around fear me. Don't need to make it as it already is unless needed too…"

"Do you think that monster attacked was cause your friends with me?" Filia asked

"Actually I do…" Xellos answered "You see a few times Lord Beast Master has suggested that I kill you…"

"Huh?" Filia replied in annoyed way

"Well I always refused too" Xellos said but was hit in the head by Filia's fist. "Hey I said I always refused too!"

"Yeah and like Lina said that time" Filia reminded and winked "In return I get to use you a convenience item when I need too"

"That was the deal I made with her not you!" Xellos yelled

"Actually Lina said I could do that too!" Filia smiled

"Ah come on!" Xellos sighed "Fine! I'm obviously out numbered here."

"That's a good monster" Filia giggled

"Hehehe" Xellos was not that amused with it but then he collapsed back down

"Xellos!" Filia put her hand on his shoulder "I forgot you're still hurt."

"Filia Something's not right about this. I need to go investigate a few things." Xellos said

"But if you go will you be okay?" Filia said

"You forget that I'm a monster" Xellos said then a flash back in Filia's mind appeared as he said "I can take care of myself. But before I go I need to say this to you. Please don't do anything drastic and keep a look out" With that he disappeared

"You still haven't changed" Filia smiled but then got worried. What if something was seriously wrong? Why did she worry about him? Why him of all people? Though she kinda wondered what would happen if he some how just never returned. That something happen and he would never return again. Some how it felt painful thinking about that...

What was this strange feeling she had for him? Never had she felt such away before. It started out real small and then as she matured alittle during the time of the prophecy thing she felt it grow but what was it? Oh! Such questions made her head hurt. But who could she turn to for help? Of course!

****  
"You want me to do what?" Lina said not really following.

"I want you guys to help me help Xellos" Said Filia said

"But don't you hate Xellos?" Gourry asked

"We don't hate each other" Filia said "We just annoy each other but we don't exactly hate each other"

"So you're saying we should teleport to where ever Xellos is and save him? 148; Amelia asked

Filia nodded

"Great how are we suppose to do that?" Lina asked

"I can get enough power to teleport us there" Filia said

"Okay but what are we suppose to do when we get there?" Zel asked

"I don't know. Fight what ever is trying to kill him?" Filia said "Do something"

"Okay well Xellos has helped us a lot" Lina said "He and I have an understanding mutual friendship. So anything for a friend I guess."

"Thanks Miss Lina" Filia smiled but before she teleported them "Now remember just cause I want to save him doesn't mean I have a crush on him or anything like that"

"Oh no of course not" Lina smiled then turned around and smirked "Never crossed my mind"

"Don't forget about me!" Jiras jumped in

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* Xellos is taking a risk there. But will he be alright? (Hehehe Only I know for now!)

* Yeah for Filia helping out!

* Next Chapter we find who sent that monster out to get Xellos! And you won't believe who it is! It is....(Now that is a secret!) XD


	4. Chapter 4

They were teleported to an unusual room. It seemed like they were in a large temple or something. It was hard to tell but it sure reminded of Val Gaav's hang out. Dark. Creepy. Unusally built. They heard Xellos fighting with someone. They went to see where they were. They found Xellos and another monster. The monster was dark cloaked figure black sharp claws.

They stayed hidden as they watched them. Xellos and the strange figure struck at each other very fast. Who ever this was it was sure bet that he was just a strong as Xellos. Was it possable he was even stronger. The others really didn't want think that. Even they weren't able to fight Xellos to well unless of course it was using positive thinking.

Xellos fell to the ground. He held his shoulder.

"He's still hasn't recovered" Filia whispered shakenly.

"Filia?" Lina turned to her and then whispered to her. "Don't worry we'll make sure he gets out of this alive."

Filia turned and nodded.

Then the dark figured disappeared and then another person appeared. She had long blond hair and a white dress.

"Answer me this" Xellos said to the lady "Did you sent that monster to kill me?"

"That must be Beast Master Xllas" Lina said

"Yes, Xellos" Said Beast Master

"What?" Xellos couldn't believe "But why? Haven't I served you well enough?"

"Yes but over the years you have question my orders" Beast Master sneered at her loyal servant. "Befriended a human and a dragon! Disgraceful! Your heart has grown soft. Too soft! You even played with that retched little yellow lizard when you were a child! Hadn't you learned anything that I tought you? "

"Wait Miss Filia?" Amelia asked "Does she mean you knew Xellos when you two were little?"

"Yes" Filia nodded "But only once and we didn't remember until later on. At least so it seems. I didn't remember until I saw Xellos got hurt when he fought Val Gaav. It reminded me of when my elders hit Xellos trying to protect me."

"Does Xellos remember you?" Zel asked.

"I know he does" Filia said as she looked at her flower. "You know he was alittle sweeter back then,then he is now"

"Ha" Zel smirked.

"Even if it was only once." Lina smiled thinking about that short important and special moment with Gourry that one time. "I bet that it was important and special moment in your life right"

Filia nodded and smiled back.

Zelas tried to strike at Xellos when all of a sudden. "Burst Flare!" Lina shouted and knocked the demon lord over.

"Lina?" Xellos looked over "Filia I told you not to do anything drastic!"

"Did you expect that I'd listen to a monster like you?" Filia said

"Well no you're too stubborn!" Xellos replied

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" Filia asked

Xellos turned and smiled. Filia got Xellos to his feet.

"So it looks like Xellos's little buddies came to save their little friend" Beast master laughed The she teleported and grabbed Filia. Xellos tried save her but was struck by his mistress long nails. He hit the floor hard but tried to get up.

"Its too late " She took a cone shaped crystal "Farewell It's too bad it had to end this way You were a good servant but this is sadly this is the price to pay for letting your heart get weak and for falling in love with a puny dragon. "

"Love?" Filia thought "Xellos loves me?" But then she looked up.

Zelas broke the crystal.

Xellos yelled and fell to the floor.

"Xellos!" Filia knocked her self out of Zelas's grasped and rant to him while the others attacked Zelas. "Wake up please don't die now!" Filia shook him.

Xellos looked up "Hey…don't be scared. It'll be okay…I've lived along time. Even Gourry said I was old"

"Why are you fighting me?" Beast master said "It's too late for your little friend take a look"

Jillas shook his head.

Lina and the others turned and went over to Filia and Xellos. Xellos coughed alittle bit before looking up to see Lina standing there.

Filia held him up close to her chest.

"Xellos I'm sorry" Lina said

"For what?" Xellos smirked "You did try didn't you?" He then turned to his head to Filia. " Filia Thanks for being there for me."

"Sure...." Filia was choked in tears. Xellos reached his hand up and Filia grabbed on and held his hand to her face. Xellos came up and whispered in her ear "I love you...."

Filia's eyes brighten alittle surprised by this but she whispered "I love you too..."

Xellos kissed her on the face. Then all of sudden he cringed in pain and then his whole body fell and went limp.

"Xellos?" Filia said

"He's gone Filia..." Lina said in tears.

* * *

***Authors Notes***

*OMG! Did I just killed off our favorite demon priest?! *Hides from really angry Xellos Fans* Easy! Easy! You're gonna have to read the last chapter and find out is this really how it ends?

*I know probably the most unrealistic ending for a chapter and yes you're probably thinking "You're so evil for leaving such a cliff hanger!" You're probably right! But this is not how my story ends. Final chapter is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes!**

* Okay people please review this story! I'm tired of the silent treatment. If you think there should be improvements then write down in a review what you think I need to do. I can take criticism you know?

*Unforunetly there are probably a few errors in this chapter due to having an error uploading the damn chapter! I tried uploading this freakin 5 times with the same errors happening!

* * *

"I've never thought I'd say this" Zel said "but I actually feel bad for him""And you just killed him for no reason at all!" Gourry shouted turning to Beast Master.

"Xellos..." Filia looked at him. She tried shaking him gently awake. "No please...You can't....You can't....No... please wake up...Wake up!" But he remained motionless.

She buried her head in his chest and cried.

His body began to fade away into darkness. But then something strange began to happen his body stopped disappearing. Infact his body seem to have been restored back to normal. Well normal for a monster anyway.

A light struck beast master knocking her out. A boy with angel wings and a yingyang on his collar appeared

"The Lord of Moonshield" Lina said remembering the time they had helped the Alternate version of Val Gaav.

The Lord of Moonshield flew over to Filia and Xellos.

"Beast Master will no longer control you nor hurt you." He said as he touched Xellos on his chest.

Xellos glowed a bit then stopped then he opened his eyes.

"Xellos" Filia looked in amazed."I'm a live?"

Xellos said "How can that be?" He looked up

"Don't worry you're still a monster but postive emotions won't give you such a strong effect on you." The Lord Moonshield said "And you will be able to live freely on your own terms"

"Moonshield why did you help them?" Beast Master asked as she awaken

"Because he decided to live freely and was able to do something most monsters refuse to do and that is to let themselves fall in love." The lord of Moonshield turned the Xellos and Filia "You're free to do what you please Xellos and you still have all your abilities of a monster however I did took a little bit of Ruby eye's power away from you so you're slightly not as powerful as you use to be but only slightly. I had to for the sake of certain reasons. Mainly cause you're still a monster."

"I understand" Xellos nodded

"As for you Beast Master Zelas" Lord of Moonshield turn to her. "I'd like to ask that you leave them be for now on."

"Very well" Zelas said "However! He is still a monster. There for he must at least do certain little requests from us monster lords."

"Such as?" Moonshield lord looked at her curiously

"Well look into things" Zelas replied "Do some investigation every now and then when needed"

"Very well then" Moonshield lord replied and turn to Xellos. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes thats fine" Xellos answered.

"Xellos." Filia smiled

Xellos smiled back at Lord of Moonshield teleported them to a meadow near Filia's shop.

"I'm hungry" Gourry said "Lets go get some food"

"Now you're talking!" Lina replied "Hey Filia..."

But Amelia pushed her forward "Come one Miss Lina. Lets leave those two alone for while. You too Mr. Zelgadis let's go!"

"Fine with me" Zel replied

"Hey Amelia!" Lina shouted

Filia and Xellos looked back at them. Xellos let out a sigh and passed out.

Filia held him and sorta cradled his head alittle.

"It's been along day" Filia said kind smile appeared on her face. "Now it's time to rest."

****

The next day the others left. "So what now" Said Filia

"You're free now…"

"I don't know" Xellos replied "I guess I can hang out here since I have no where else to go. At least not at this moment."

"Hey you said you love me…" Filia commented "Did you really meant that?"

Xellos paused and then put a finger to his lips "That is a secret!"

Filia smacked him over the head with her mace

"OW!" Xellos yelled rubbing his head. "Do you have to hit people with that every time you disagree with them?!"

"Like I said before" Filia replied "I get to use you as a convenience item when I need to"

Xellos pondered "Why did I decide to stick around here again?" He sighed " I should have just let Xellas kill me. This dragon is going to be the end of me!"

* * *

**Authors Notes!**

* Okay you're probably going yeah Zelas probably never ever abandon Xellos. Probably not but I had to do something to get Xellos away from Zelas and make him more free lanced for future fanfics.

*Xellos lives! He lives! Okay now fans can stop being mad at me?

* Next time Awww It's a family get together as Xellos tries alittle bit to be somewhat of a father figure to Val but unfortunetly things go ary when an unexpected old enemy arrives! Can Xellos and Filia protect Val from a horrible secret? Next time Slayers! The Nightmare Returns!


End file.
